Black Dog Revisited
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: This is the oneshot sequel to Black Dog, so go read that first! What happens to Hermione and Sirius once the war is over and they are reunited? Complete.


A/N: Alright this is the one-shot sequel to Black Dog to see Hermione and Sirius finding each other after the war. While I am very happy with how the original story ended, I know a lot of people were looking for a "wrap up" chapter. I hope this fulfills what you wanted. Initially I wanted this to be a Valentine's Day special, but it was a lot trickier for me to write. If you haven't read Black Dog, I would go read that now...it's only 5 chapters, so not too long. Also, this is definitely a bit...well, things end up pretty steamy, so just proceed with caution. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates, and answer questions.

Please let me know what you thought of this follow up!

* * *

Hermione stared around the burning carcass of Hogwarts, feeling a bit numb. She couldn't believe that it was _actually_ over. Voldemort was dead - completely disintegrated by his own rebounding spell - and Harry was _alive_ and the Death Eaters had fled, but they were being tracked down. It was just so hard to believe that it was said and done.

After seven years of being Harry Potter's little sidekick friend, and the last year of being on the run, constantly worried for her life and her safety, it was finally all over, once and for all.

She kept her distance from the Weasley family, knowing that they were all grieving the death of Fred, not wanting to intrude on an intense family moment. Even Harry had let Ginny go long enough to be with her family, though she was sure he wanted nothing more than to run away with her now that he could be open and honest with his feelings. Instead, Harry was wrapped up in a tight, manly embrace from Sirius.

 _Sirius_.

The thought of his name alone made her heart ache. The memory of his promise - that he'd find her after the war and that he loved her no matter what - was sometimes the only thing that had gotten her to the fighting. If anything, her feelings had only grown stronger over the months that they were apart, though she had tried to remind herself that he'd forgotten.

The months had passed slowly, grinding. Friendships had been tested more than once and many times their whole quest had seemed hopeless. They'd run out of food almost immediately, having to subsist on whatever the forest provided them, and it often seemed like they were wandering in circles. Ron quickly became frustrated with their lack of progress and their lack of a plan, but Hermione had been determined to keep plodding along, because, what else could you do? The horcrux and the lack of a wand had made Harry angsty and snappy, driving Hermione up the wall. Didn't he know she was on her side?

While they were in the tent, Hermione had forced herself to look at the situation logically. It made perfect sense that Sirius's feelings were _not_ so deep, that he'd only clung to her in that cave because he'd been without human emotion for so long. Having lived as Padfoot for possibly years _surely_ would have had some psychological effects. It could really be the only reason that he seemed to love her so much, not that it was something about her in particular. He was Harry's godfather, and she knew that his concern for Harry would outweigh the feelings he'd promised to her.

But that didn't make _her_ feelings any less deep. And it didn't make the feeling of being pushed aside for the boy who lived any less crushing. She knew that she couldn't possibly compete with the child of James Potter, but she'd hoped...dreamed even, that he still loved her.

Looking away from the embracing pair, Hermione felt tears sting in her eyes, overcome with loneliness. It seemed that everyone had someone else, and she'd been counting on someone who was never even hers to begin with, and to realize it now, when she was already feeling so much emotional upheaval, made her feel more alone than ever. Turning away from the rest of the revelers, Hermione started to walk away, wanting to deal with her thoughts on her own so that she wouldn't end up embarrassing herself. She could rejoin her friends once she'd gotten a handle on things.

She'd barely gotten a hundred paces away from the courtyard when she felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her and turning her around. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was Sirius. "Sirius?" she asked, honestly confused that he would be seeking her out.

"Were you really going to leave me here?" he questioned, his grey eyes mercurial and searching. "I thought I'd promised you that I was going to find you after the war, and that we'd be together."

"I thought you might have changed your mind," Hermione said wryly, fighting a smile and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Never," Sirius swore, as though it were an oath. He pressed his forehead against hers, taking a shuddering breath. "I could never change my mind about you, even if you told me you never wished to see me again. I would still yearn for you." Before she had a chance to respond, he was kissing her, deeply, uncaring of whatever audience they might have. He deepended the kiss, his tongue stroking against hers, tangling in a pleasurable reminder of what they might find together. Groaning, he broke away. "Please tell me that you want me just as much as I still want you."

Hermione gasped. "Yes, I still want you, Sirius," she admitted, buoyed with the knowledge that things hadn't changed in the many months that she'd been gone.

Sirius took her hand, entwining their fingers together tightly, before apparating them away from the burning bones of the school. Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to determine exactly where he'd taken them. To her surprise, it seemed to be a bathroom, lavishly decorated, with a bathtub invitingly positioned beneath a window. "Where are we?" she asked, timidly.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius said proudly. "It's where I grew up. Its the only way I've been able to get through these months without you. I put all my energy into fixing it up in hopes that I would have...someplace to take you when it was all over. Remus told me that it was hopeless, that I should just move on and give you up, but..."

"But what?" Hermione asked, a bit breathlessly. She had no doubts that her former teacher would want to discourage a relationship between the pair of them. There were loads of reasons that they shouldn't be together, starting first with the sizable age difference. She was sure that Professor Lupin probably thought that Sirius was taking advantage of her.

Sirius stepped closer to her, until they were completely flush with one another, and dipped his lips to her ears. His hot breath on her skin sent pleasurable tingles racing up and down her spine. "But I've always been too selfish to do the right thing. I love you too much, Hermione, to let you go so easily."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly to her, before initiating a kiss, hoping to put every ounce of feeling she had into it. She knew exactly what he meant. All the time in the tent, she'd been trying to convince herself to forget about Sirius, that he didn't really mean his promise, and that she should release him from it, but there was always a part of her that wanted to demand it. Breaking away, she looked into his eyes. "Being apart from you was so hard," she whispered.

Sirius nodded, a finger coming up to trace her lips as though he were trying to memorize her. "I wrote you so many letters, but the owl could never find you," he admitted. "It was torture not being able to contact you. I should have never let you go off on your own in the first place."

Hermione didn't know what to say. The wards had been necessary, but she knew that having a bit of hope from Sirius's letters would have gone a long way. "I'd love to read them sometime," she admitting, wondering what kinds of words she would find tucked away. What had Sirius been feeling the whole time she was gone?

Grinding himself against her, wanting to show her just how painfully hard he was for her. Too many nights were spend remembering what it was like to hold her when she was out of reach. Now she was here and he wasn't going to let the moment go. "Any time you want. I'll read each one aloud to you if you want, _later_ ," he promised. "But, please Hermione, I need you right now."

Hermione whimpered before nodding. Her fingers darted under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his firm body, wanting to be as physically close to him as possible after months and months of separation. He did the same, pulling her jumper up over her head. He looked at her skinny body in awe, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, knowing that she was probably have starved and dirty.

Sirius took her hands, pulling them away from herself, and looking at her with love in his eyes. "I figured we could both use a bath," he told her, before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. Pulling away, he waved his wand before the tub was filled with inviting, steaming water. Eager fingers made quick work of the rest of their clothes, leaving them in a pile that they would sort out later.

He was the first one to step into the water. Standing up to his knees, Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes rove over this lithe form. In the cave, she'd certainly seen a lot of Sirius, but never this much, with his cock hard and jutting out from his middle, begging to be touched. He didn't seem to bothered, instead, holding a hand out to help her into the tub as well. He encouraged her to sit down, the tub not big enough to accomodate them both without significant contact.

Hermione's mind was spinning, and she wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the water or the heat in her heart. She sighed, loving being so close to Sirius, leaning against his chest awkwardly, their legs in a tangle of limbs. She pressed another kiss to his lips, nibbling on his lower lip before soothing it with her tonuge. Kneeling, the feeling of her bare breasts pressed against his sparse chest hair had her moaning into the kiss. His tongue moved against hers slowly, wanting to take his time and learn each and everyway he could make her head spin.

She would have been content to kiss him for hours, until the water had gone cold and her fingers had turned pruny, but it seemed Sirius had other ideas. Wetting a wash cloth, he lathered it with some soap, before letting the fabric caress her arm, cleaning her of the dirt and grime she'd accumulated. Hermione pulled back, allowing him to do the same to the other. The act was incredibly intimate, make her heart beat quicken and heat to pulse between her legs.

Tenderly, Sirius worked to clean her off, waiting to clean her breasts and her sex for the end. Though he kept the movements rather perfunctory, Hermione couldn't deny how hot it was making her. Once every inch of her body had been covered, Hermione took the wash cloth out of his hand. Sirius used his bare hands to wipe away the remaining suds.

Wanting to return the favor, Hermione lathered the wash cloth again, before working it over Sirius's chest. He looked better now than he had when he was living as Padfoot, when she'd first met him. His hair was now lustrous and black, the waves shiny and thick. His skin was no longer stretched taut over his skeleton, and instead, he seemed to fill out a bit. Her fingers traced over the muscles in his arm and she could feel them skip and jump under her touch. Before long, they were both shiny and clean and Hermione could safely say she'd never felt as close to anyone else as she had in that moment.

But it wasn't enough.

She wanted more, needed more. Pressing herself forward, she awkwardly navigated the tiny space of the tub so that she could straddle Sirius's legs. They each took a shuddering breath when his cock pressed against her wet folds, slippery, and not from the bathwater. Unbidden, Hermione felt his hips rock against him, making each of them groan. Sirius pulled her towards him, kissing her so fiercely it was as if they melded into one another. Feeling his tongue sliding against hers in a passionate dance was making her dizzy with desire.

His hand slid up from the space on the curve of her waist up to cup her breast, his thumb eagerly moving across her hardened nipple. He groaned, before pulling away, pressing kisses down the pale column of her throat. "Merlin, Hermione, this is all I ever think about. Having you back in your arms," he told her between insistent sucks. "And now you're here and I can't believe I'm not dreaming."

Hermione let her fingers thread through Sirius's hair, holding him to her when his lips captured the pink tip of her breast, his tongue laving back and forth across her breast. "Oh, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up," she said, his voice strangled and needy. The movement of her hips had steadily increased, and she could feel little shocks of pleasure whenever he bumped against that little button at the top of her sex. Still, she thought that she might go insane if she didn't have him inside her. "Please, Sirius. I want you," she begged.

Sirius did not need to be told twice, and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. When the head entered her, she wanted nothing more than to have him fully seated, but Sirius knew that they couldn't move so fast, perhaps sensing her inexperience. His hands gripped her hips so tightly, she wondered if she might have bruises. Dropping down inch by inch was such sweet agony, but once they were completely joined, it felt like heaven.

He was taut the whole time he waited for her to adjust to him, for her to completely relax against him. The intrusion wasn't painful, but it took a few moments to adjust. Soon, though, it was replaced with the feeling of needing to move. Hermione shifted her hips experimentally, and the sensation was enough to make both of them moan. They kissed again while they got a rhythm that was pleasurable for each of them.

The movement was making the water splash about, but neither one of them could be bothered to care in the moment. Hermione's heart was beating so hard against her chest, she thought it just might burst. Each thrust of their hips had her chasing towards a cliff, her body becoming tighter and tighter until she just needed that one little bit extra to send her over the edge. She pressed her eyes closed, so focused on the feeling of Sirius's body under her, that she didn't even notice his hand move until it was pressed against her clit, swirling around until she was snapping, coming around him. Letting the feeling wash over her, Hermione was vaguely aware of his thrusts becoming shallower and a bit erratic, coming with her, joined so completely.

She wasn't sure how long they laid there together, slowly regaining their breath, but she could have spent the rest of her life wrapped around Sirius, listening to his heart beat. Belatedly, she realized that she'd never actually told him she loved him too. Pulling back, she looked at his face, flushed and content, his grey eyes reflecting the love her clearly felt. "Sirius, I love you, too," she confessed honestly.

He pressed an affectionate kiss to the tip of her nose, before standing up, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her legs were still wobbly when he set her down out of the tub, but she eagerly accepted the towel he offered her.

Once they were both dry, he lead her by the hand to his bedroom. She barely had time to look around because the bed was looking so inviting. It was too easy to through the stark white sheets back and climb in, sighing when she felt Sirius spoon around her, his body protecting her.

Her eyes drooped shut, while she thought about Sirius's assertion that he couldn't believe it was real. It honestly seemed a bit fantastic that she should be wrapped in his loving embrace less than twelve hours after Voldemort had been dispatched. Less than a day ago, she hadn't been sure if she would survive at all, and now she'd gotten everything she'd hoped for in the blink of an eye. Guilt started to seep into her when she thought about everyone at Hogwarts, about how she'd left Harry and the Weasleys behind.

Feeling Sirius press a kiss to the top of her head, she knew that after some rest, they would likely have a lot of questions to answer. She could already imagine all of the comments Professor Lupin was likely to make. But, she was also confident that with Sirius and his love, they would get through it together. He understood her in a way that no one else did, a bond forged together when they both desperately needed someone in that cave.

It would be a lot of work, but, they could take it one day at a time.


End file.
